


Hope to those who have not (2/?) by Adalisa

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakins's reflections about the consequences his</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (2/?) by Adalisa

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing, as it retells the same

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (2/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (2/?) 

###  by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx) 

Archive: My site and the m_a archive. Anyone else, just ask. I  
won't say no.

Category: I'm not at all sure, but it's an AU, h/c, angst, and  
POV. Yeah, I think that's all.

Rating: G, I guess. Nothing happens here.

Warning: I'm sure I'm not following Canon somewhere. After all,  
I'm not all that familiar with anything in this universe  
besides the movies, the comic adaptation and what I have been  
reading here.

Spoilers: A lot for TPM. In fact, it happens right after the  
ending

Summary: Anakins's reflections about the consequences his  
mother's freedom had in Qui Gon and Obi Wan.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to George Lucas, who is  
god. And I'm not making any money out of this... so it would  
really be pointless to sue me for it.

Content: Q/O.

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and if anyone would have  
time to detailed feedback, I would really appreciate it.

Notes: This might be a little confusing, as it retells the same  
events as part 1, only through Anakin's eyes.

  


The parade is long and it should be fun, as I watch Jar Jar  
trying to maintain his equilibrium on the big reptile he is  
mounting. But I cannot smile. I am too nervous, because I don't  
know what is going to happen to me now.

My mom has her hand on my shoulders, proud because I was the  
one who saved them all when I destroyed the Droid's control  
base, and Captain Panaka stands at her side... but I wanted to  
be with Master Qui Gon, who is standing in the other side of  
Pad... Queen Amidala.

He hasn't talked to me since the battle ended, and I don't know  
why. He is sad, and he is worried, and he thinks he failed  
somehow... but I really don't understand it.

I guess that when I start my training as a Jedi Knight I will  
know why he feels like that, even when we won.

And maybe Master Qui Gon will laugh again.

I don't think I have heard him laugh since we left Tatooine.

* * *

I didn't cry when Master Windu told me that I was not going to  
be trained. I was not going to do _that_ in front of  
 _him_ . I don't like him, or the green thing, at all. But  
I was not going to cry.

I was sure that Qui Gon would make everything work out. That he  
would come and say that the Council didn't know what they were  
doing, as he had in Coruscant.

But when he came in, he didn't look at me. He just talked to  
'Dala and asked permission to stay, just as Master Windu  
said... ignoring me. And even when mom squeezes my shoulder so  
I will stay quiet I do not.

"You promised me that I was going to be a Jedi! And that you  
were going to be my master!" I yell, and he finally turns to  
me... but it's as if he were not looking at me at all. His eyes  
are dull.

"The Code forbids for a master to have two padawans. I was left  
without a choice." He sounds so different from Coruscant, from  
when he told me to stay in the cockpit... And that takes me  
back. Maybe I don't have a very good reason to be angry after  
all. The other Jedi... the one who stayed in Tatooine to free  
the slaves, he had said that I was too old for the training.  
That's why the Council didn't want me. It's not Qui Gon's  
fault...

But then I realize exactly what he said, and I can't stay  
quiet.

"You don't have a Padawan." When I saw Qui Gon's face... just  
broken with infinite sadness in that moment... just as my mom's  
face when she thought that I was not going to see her again...  
I wish I hadn't say those words. I don't know why they hurt him  
so much, but I don't want him to look so... so lost.

"Ani..." 'Dala and my mom say, almost at the same time. "...you  
saw him in Tatooine."

I look at them, but I cannot believe it. It cannot be  
true..."But... he was a Jedi Knight. Watto said so... And he  
stayed in Tatooine to free the slaves... You told me that Mom!"  
Mom cries when she ears me, and I feel worse every minute... I  
don't know why but I know that whatever that has been hurting  
Qui Gon is my fault... And I just made it worse.

"I cannot have another Padawan again, Anakin." Qui Gon says, as  
he rises to his feet. "I have failed too many times."

He leaves us alone, and I still don't understand. If that  
man... Obi Wan... was Qui Gon's Padawan... why he stayed  
behind? Why didn't he came with us if he wasn't there to free  
slaves?

"Master Qui Gon won your freedom, when he bet against Watto"  
Mom is crying as she talks, but I still can understand her.  
That's what Watto meant when he said that Qui Gon should have  
been careful betting. "But Watto wouldn't wager me... Obi Wan  
knew that... and... while you were racing, and his Master was  
focused on you... He offered himself in exchange for me." I  
know my eyes open in shock, as I understand that... Qui Gon had  
only planned to get me out of Tatooine, to see that I was  
trained. He had not been able to free my Mom...

My mind races back to a mere glimpse of the conversation I  
heard between Obi Wan and Qui Gon, and I cannot believe that I  
didn't say anything before...

 

 

"He's too old. He will never pass the Council's test." Obi Wan  
had said, probably not noticing that I was near them.

"He will. The Force is strong in him." I was very proud then,  
that Master Qui Gon thought that I was good. Then Obi Wan had  
looked to where my mother was with Padme, and his face was too  
serious.

"What about his mother? You cannot take a child this old to the  
academy and hope he will not miss his mother..."

"Patience, my Padawan. Everything will be solved after the  
race." I hadn't known then what Padawan meant, and later I  
forgot. I thought that maybe it was Obi Wan's birth planet or  
something... I should have paid more attention.

"Perhaps we will have to stay longer than we thought in this  
planet." Obi Wan said... and then Master Qui Gon laughed... and  
that was the last time I saw him laugh.

 

 

Obi Wan stayed in the pits... He said that he didn't trust  
Sebulba, and caught him as he broke a part of my Pod... Thanks  
to him, I didn't had any troubles in the race, and I won. I  
never thought of thanking him... then, the next day, Mom sent  
me to pack, and I said goodbye to her and C-3PO ... And when  
the Sith Lord attacked us, and I jumped into the ship... I saw  
Mom. Obi Wan wasn't in the ship, so when she told me that she  
was free thanks to him... I thought that he had freed her with  
his lightsaber, and stayed to free all my friends.

I never thought on Qui Gon... didn't looked back.

I threw myself into my mothers arms and began crying then. I  
didn't want to be a Jedi Knight anymore, or a pilot, or  
anything. I only wanted to see Master Qui Gon smile again... To  
see Obi Wan again... and thank him for freeing my mom... for  
freeing me...

I would do anything to pay him back.

* * *

Obi Wan's interlude:

I look at the chain in my neck, the chains in my wrists and I  
wonder how it all went so wrong. I wonder if things could have  
been different. But more so, I wonder where my Master is now,  
if I still can consider him my Master, or if he convinced the  
Council to train the boy, even if he was too old.

If he did, and the young Anakin is now his Padawan, then maybe  
my chains are not that heavy, my heart does not hurt that much.  
Because I know that if the boy is with his mother, he won't  
fear... And if he is as powerful as my Master thinks, the fear  
should not be allowed in his heart.

I think back of the last time I saw my Master, when I joined  
him in the Pod Race. I only had to look at him, betting with  
that disgusting blue creature, that I knew that he had once  
again got some idea in his head that the Council would not  
approve. Something bound to get him in trouble.

He tugged my braid as he always did when he was not really  
angry, when his reprimands where more of a friendly reminder  
than a real punishment, and told me not to worry... Send  
reassurance trough our Bond. And after that, I shielded my  
thoughts so abruptly, that only his focus on the boy, the boy  
that he is so sure that is the Choosen One, stopped him from  
noticing.

He never knew that while he went to get Anakin, I used a  
speeder to get to Watto, and fulfill our pact. My own freedom  
in exchange of Anakin's mother.

I waited until they were gone, to take her to the ship, and  
wish her my best regards.

I never turned back, never saw my Master again after that.

I didn't stayed long as Watto's slave. In his fashion, he was a  
kind master, who never once tried to force me into using the  
Force for business. He believed only in himself.

Perhaps that's why he was killed.

It had been only three days after the Queen's ship left the  
Planet, when he was found dead. All his belongings were  
immediately taken by Jabba The Hut, who auctioned us all.

I still don't know who I belong to now, a droid made the  
purchase. While I'm caged in a cell, chained in some obscure  
ship in it's way to my new owner, I don't dare to sought Master  
Qui Gon through the Bond we shared. I haven't cut it, I lack  
the courage to do so... but even so I keep it closed. I cannot  
distract my Master.

Because in my heart, he will always be my Master.

  



End file.
